The present invention relates to shower systems and more particularly to control systems for controlling such shower systems.
Conventional shower systems include one or more nozzles for spraying water and a control valve in a shower enclosure. The control valve includes a control lever and a housing defining a chamber within which is situated a mixing cartridge. The housing has respective hot and cold water inlets and a mixed water outlet. The mixed water outlet is coupled to the or each nozzle. The cartridge is arranged so that movement of the control lever varies one or more water flow parameters.
Temperature is one example of a water flow parameter controlled by the cartridge. To control temperature, the control lever is rotated in the plane of the shower wall which configures the cartridge to vary the flow rate of hot and cold water passing through the cartridge thus controlling the temperature of the water exiting the mixed water outlet.
Flow rate through the nozzle is another flow control parameter. To control flow rate, the control lever is rotated to and away from the shower wall which configures the cartridge to allow a predetermined flow rate of water to exit the mixed water outlet.
The aforementioned shower systems are limited in that the flow parameters and control profiles that can be controlled using the control valve are fixed according to the type of cartridge used.
The present invention aims to overcome such problems and improve on the prior art.